Into Your Gravity
by HisSweetestHoney
Summary: Say it to me... just tell me you love me!" SonAmy. Songfic to "Gravity" by Sara Bareilles. Based on episode 52 of Sonic X.


**I was in a Sonic X kind of mood... and since I've re-written scenes before, I decided to try and capture all of the emotions in the (possibly) most famous SonAmy scene EVER. It's nothing compared to the original, in my eyes, but I tried.**

**Songfic, too. Song is "Gravity" by Sara Bareilles.**

**Reviews are welcome, as well as criticisms. Just... no flames. Those annoy me. Especially if it's just because of a couple. Ugh.**

* * *

The way the stars twinkled fascinated her. They were like little beams of sunlight in the midnight sky; illuminating the straggler's way back home. The order was seemingly random. She wasn't even sure if they were always in the same place. But there were always there; it was a constant in her life, and her life had very few constants. Her heart had betrayed her 8 years ago; it had fallen in love with a soul as free as the wind. He was never in one place for too long, and where he would go she wasn't always able to follow. But the stars were there. The stars faithfully shone through the blanket of darkness in the nighttime sky like a beacon... and she found hope in them.

Cream leaned on her, her body suddenly limp. The young hedgehog smiled a little positioned her arm better, so that Cream could snuggle into her. The 6 year old had always looked up to her. It brought Amy a great deal of pride to know that she saw her as her older sister. Amy didn't have any family left, and knowing that made her feel like she was a part of something bigger; the moment when Cream had asked her to stay with her mother and her returned to her conscious.

She remembered the way Cream's eyes had watered when she has declined her offer; it was obvious that the young rabbit was upset. Her big brown doe eyes stared up at her with broken admiration and pleading. Vanilla had understood Amy's motives; after all, she had been in love once, too...

Sonic... her heart pounded.

She had spent days in this very position, staring out the window, expecting his return. She ached for the strip of golden light to soar across the sky, among the stars, through her pleading vision. There were things to be done and places to go but she couldn't bring herself to leave her post; she felt as though it was her duty to him to sit and wait. As she always did.

Her body was limp, anyhow. Numb. She couldn't lift her tiny body off of the spot.

Something in the back of her mind told her that she was waiting in vain, that she'd be waiting forever but she didn't care. She'd wait forever if she had to; after all, her heart wouldn't allow her to forget about him and move on anyways.

Cream's slowed, calmed breaths were the only noise in her house; Vanilla had done to sleep already, and Amy had no desire to move. Her eyes were fixed on everything that mattered to her at the moment. Her eyes suddenly broke away from her post, searching for the time. 11:26. Her eyelids weren't even remotely heavy.

_Something always brings me back to you.  
It never takes too long.  
No matter what I say or do I'll still feel you here 'til the moment I'm gone._

Her eyes gazed back outside, and her great golden ray of hope had appeared, streaming across the blanket of darkness.

Her heart leapt into her throat. She nearly spluttered out a yelp but kept to hiccuping. Her gaze returned to Cream, frantically. In jumbled movements, she pulled her arm out from under her slowly. Her limbs were trembling and shaking; she couldn't keep herself steady. As quietly as she could, she sped across the room, her feet colliding with the floor in footsteps loud enough to break the silence.

Her trembling fingers grasped the doorknob and she threw it open in her haste. She stared at the sky; it remained in the same state as it was before. She took a few footsteps forward and froze in her tracks. Her body locked, her eyes fixed on the sky in a silent revelation. He's back...

"Sonic..." her voice trailed off. She took a deep gulp of freezing breath. A smile smeared across her porcelain muzzle. "What did you do to come back?" she babbled, unable to contain herself. She broke into a run, throwing all thoughts of letting go and wasted moments behind. She leapt up suddenly, over a bump, and landed gracefully. Her heart throbbed inside her chest; it was leading her again.

The sun rose as she ran along the horizon; morning had come and flourished. The light lead her way back home. Her vision and imagination betrayed her; her left hand was held out forward, reaching for him. And there he was, thanks to her overactive admiration. He was there with her, running with her; leading her back to her house. She followed her gut feeling; he was at her house.

She took a sharp left and ran down the musky, dirt pathway to her little house. She panted quickly but her strides never ceased in striking the ground forcefully. Energy pumped through her veins; she could hear his voice already. _Just a little longer, Amy..._

Her ears twitched pleasantly at the thought of his voice.

_...Just a little more, Amy..._

Another few feat, another deep gulp of air. Determined gaze set on her house. Her blood was pumping around her brain; Step, step, step, step, breathe. Repeat. Repeat. Repeat.

_...You're almost there..._

She caught a sight of blue. Her heart soared as she pushed forward. Every thought in her mind revolved around him; around his face and voice and smile and attitude and his essence. She was smitten.

_You hold me without touch.  
You keep me without chains.  
I never wanted anything so much than to drown in your love and not feel your rain._

She watched him turn to face her as soon as she arrived. He had a curious, adorable expression on his face. The corners of his mouth curved into a smile. His eyes twinkled with a jolt of life as she hobbled over, her hands on her knees. Her eyes never left his as her chest heaved back and forth in serious breaths; she had ran all night without rest and her lungs positively burned. Her throat tingled and she felt her voice fleet from her. All she could do was gasp for breath and stare at him. However, he didn't seam to mind, and she felt her heart flutter at this.

It was absolutely silent between them. The only sound that was permitted was Amy's own desperate gasps for air. The freshly dew grass brushed against her boots, soaking through and getting her feet slightly damp. She could tell that his furry knees were damp as well. Had he been leaning on the ground on all fours? His gloves were damp as well. Her shoulders heaved as well as she stood erect, her eyes finally refocusing. Her heart continued to throb inside her chest as a sudden realization smashed into her; he had come to her house first, out of everyone. He had been missing in action for a week, and he had come to her first. Did that translate into love?... at least, it meant she was his first thought. She was on the top of her list.

He lifted his hand gently, invitingly. A simple "Yo" barely escaped his lips before she snapped "Idiot!". He silence instantly, his eyes furrowing and taking an instinctive step away from her. Her temper soared again.... and at a time like this?

"Don't you know... how I felt... this past week? If you didn't come back..." she began, barely moving. Her hard, burning gaze bore into him like an untamed fire. Her rage dripped into her conscious mind and she knew it was wrong of her to freak out like this but she didn't care; she was a heartbroken tween with a fiery personality. She could act however she pleased. There was no mother in her house.

And yet, he stared on. Smiling at her softly, willing her to continue. He had on the softest, more sweet, sincere expression she had ever seen him give anyone. And knowing that warmed her heart, and at the same time made her a thousand times more furious at him for not yelling back, defending himself. He never yelled at her.

_Set me free, leave me be. I don't want to fall another moment into your gravity.  
Here I am and I stand so tall, just the way I'm supposed to be.  
But you're on to me and all over me._

Her eyes began to water as she pressed on. The tears burned the corners of her eyes; she bit them back and continued to babble, to rant. "I felt I would never stop crying when I thought about you. But I decided to think things over." she confessed, truthfully. He continued to smile at her with that same soft, sincere expression on his face. There was no sign of fear, no trace of uneasiness. He seamed perfectly content with listening and taking in her meltdown. It wasn't often that Sonic listened to any one -- he was a soul as free as the wind and was impossible to tame.

So why was he still there?

"But nothing I could do would solve the problem. All I could do was act foolish. What on earth should I have done?" she sobbed, her tears becoming full and pulp; every emotion she had felt while he was away, every tear and fear that she had held in for the past week boiled over into one moment and she cried. She cried like she had never cried before. She felt like an infant, standing before him, with massive tears rolling down her face. He probably thought she was silly; that she was being childish for worrying about him so much but she just couldn't help it.

A breeze brushed by both of them; through everything, she was still just ecstatic to see him in the flesh. The figment of her imagination was nice, but it wasn't him. The way she envisioned him to act wasn't the way he was. In her dreams, he was sweet, romantic and considerate of everything she did. He treated her like a princess; however, the real him was still sweet, but in his own way. He'd never once told her straight up how he felt about her. He never told her he loved her and he never told her he hated her; she had always assumed it was just something in between. But that never meant that she couldn't hope that it was different, that she couldn't dream that he loved her, too...

There were days when she really, firmly believed that he didn't like her at all. The days when he pushed her away, that disgusted, awkward look on his face. He'd get all clammy and shove her away. Some days she wondered if it was because of her age. She was 12; not a child anymore, and clearly far from an adult. She wasn't a full grown woman yet -- she was also no longer in the body of a child. And yet...

There were also days like today, which made that assumption seam clearly false. Smiling at her and allowing her to pour her heart out to him. He sat and listened with a look on his handsome that was reserved for her and her only. He'd seen her in her worst and hadn't run away... in those situations. He'd never once left her while she was crying... and he hadn't seen her cry often.

_You loved me 'cause I'm fragile.  
When I thought that I was strong.  
But you touch me for a little while and all my fragile strength is gone._

The twinkle in his eyes was warm and soothing. It brought warm, pleasant heat to her tiny cheeks. She knew this feeling; she was blushing. She was always blushing in his presence. Only he had this power over her... only he could turn her into a babbling, sniffling child again.

"So I made up my mind last night..." she started again, snuffling to keep herself composed. "...and I decided to wait for you. Even when I become an old woman, I would still have waited for you. But as soon as I decided that.."

She fell to her knees desperately, pathetically. "...you came back! It took a lot of effort to make that decision! Idiot!" she confessed, pressing on. She felt her voice nearly break and leave her several times. Sobs escaped her mouth; they sneaked out and broke the serene situation in front of her house, with him standing in front of her with a sweet smile brashly. Her lithe form shook drastically, her bare knees dampening on the damp green grass below her as his must have done moments before she had arrived. She was fairly positive that he hadn't been sobbing on the ground, though. She made convulsive gasps; her entire body was shaking and trembling. She brought her hands to her eyes.

And yet, he just stood there.

And smiled.

And waited.

_Just like he always does._

Her sniveling hadn't ceased any as he continued to look on. In fact, she was only crying harder. Everything was out on the table. She whimpered once more and gave a great shout. "Say it to me... just tell me that you love me!" she shrieked, desperately.

_Set me free, leave me be. I don't want to fall another moment into your gravity.  
Here I am and I stand so tall, just the way I'm supposed to be.  
But you're on to me and all over me._

He was kneeling on the ground in front of her, the same smile on his face. Her jade orbs widened considerably, tears still spilling out of the corners. Shocked beyond words, her eyes sought to the lavender rose in his hand; love at first sight. She had studied the meanings of the color of roses since she was a child. She had always been fascinated by them, intrigued by the romantic translations.

Her eyes looked to his for confirmation. They held a certain embarrassed truth in them, but his gaze was firm. His intentions were as golden as the streak across the sky that had lead her to him, as it had so many times before.

She stopped breathing. Was he really going to admit it? She had begged him in hysteria; she was sobbing and sniffling and had no idea what she was saying at that point. She hadn't intended to force him to come up front with his feelings... and yet, at the same time...

_Love at first sight._

...at the same time, she really, **really** just wanted to hear the words. Even if it was a lie.

Her heart _soared_ at the thought.

_Sonic..._

And then, he winked. He winked like he always did to give confidence. He winked at her, honestly and truthfully and his mouth opened. Amy's ears perked up. And he confessed it; he told her exactly what she had wanted to hear. He confessed to her the extent of his feelings.

_Set me free, leave me be. I don't want to fall another moment into your gravity.  
Here I am and I stand so tall, just the way I'm supposed to be.  
But you're on to me and all over me._

And so she sat there for a moment, taking in everything. Her body was locked; but it was mismatched with her thoughts. Even as her world began to freeze, her mind whizzed around. Her eyes sought for his and he still was completely serious. Dead serious. She spied the tiniest blush smeared across his own boyish muzzle and she lost whatever was left of her composure. She cried harder, faster, and threw herself at him, fearlessly. There was no chance of rejection left to hold her back; he had seen her at her rawest and was still able to tell him that he loved her.

Her arms locked around his neck and she fell on top of him, positively sobbing. He grinned, still, and his left hand stroked her shaking back a few times. She sobbed harder and gave him a few more squeezes, every once in a while. She needed the confirmation that he was there; she needed to know that he wasn't going to speed off and leave her, calling it some crude joke when she'd bring it up later.

It brought a great deal of warmth to her face to see him sitting there and taking it. In his right hand still laid there; Amy had to reach out and run her quivering gloved finger over one of the delicate petals to make sure that it was real, that her mind wasn't playing tricks on her again.

As soon as she decided that it was legit, she looked up at him with those big jade eyes that he liked so much and let out a goofy smile... and broke into laughter. He matched it; the lighthearted mood was contagious. He handed her the flower; after all, she reminded herself, it was hers.

For a moment, she thought he was going to kiss her. The way his face had been positioned made it seem like he had intended to make himself her first kiss... but he changed that, quickly, and blushed intensely. Amy knew better then to pry; he had already told her everything she had ever wanted to hear. He loved her and that was all that mattered to her at the moment.

_I live here on my knees as I try to make you see that you're everything I think I need here on the ground.  
But you're neither friend nor foe though I can't seem to let you go.  
The one thing that I still know is that you're keeping me down._

_

* * *

_**Definitely not as good as my last songfic... but, whatever. I thought it was kind of cute. Quotes taken directly from the Japanese version of Sonic X.**_  
_


End file.
